


Playing with Puppets

by Quinara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith meets Puppet!Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Puppets

Wesley had had no choice. Angel wasn’t getting any ‘better’, and, as good as he was with a shotgun, they needed someone with superhuman strength.

He wished he’d met her on arrival though…

“Right. Where’s the boss man?” The receptionist blinked.

“Faith.” She turned around, looking around for a voice. Then she saw the puppet.

“OK. I knew the whole curse-thing was gonna make Angel play with himself more than normal people, but this has gotta be going too far.”

“Faith.”

“It talks?! You guys seriously need to take him to a shrink.”

“Faith!”

“Still. A puppet. Could be interesting.”


End file.
